villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tooru Mutsuki
Tooru Mutsuki is one of the main characters of Tokyo Ghoul:re. Initially appearing as one of the main protagonists, she later became a major antagonist for the rest of the series until her redemption. She is a former member of the CCG, in which she served as part of the Quinx Squad under Haise Sasaki. She is voiced by Natsumi Fujiwara in the Japanese version of the anime series, and by Mikaela Krantz in the English dubbed version. Personality Mutsuki was initially a shy, but kindhearted person. Because of her lack of confidence, she often felt rather discouraged, almost as if she was nothing to the team. Despite this, she continued her best in serving her team and helping out those in need. Mutsuki is in fact female, but because of her discomfort about her gender, she pretends to be male in order to boost her self esteem. She admires her fellow team, but the one member she looks up to the most is her mentor, Haise Sasaki. Because of Sasaki's kindness and assurance, Mutsuki has looked up to him greatly. After her torturous experience with the ghoul, Karao Saeki, Mutsuki fell into complete insanity. Her love for Haise Sasaki transformed into an unhealthy obsession for him. This is later proven when she proceeds to repeatedly stab what she believes to be her mentor, cradles with his corpse and rapes him. She will go out of her way to reclaim her former mentor as his own, including attempts at murdering his wife on multiple occasions, kidnapping a friend of her's and threatening to execute her. She has even gone far to say that as long as Sasaki is with no one, she doesn't care what happens. After rescuing Kaneki, Urie helped Mutsuki learn the error of his ways. While she feels greatly ashamed of what she's done, Urie suggests that she should ultimately confront Kaneki in person, as she might never get another chance to do so. Powers and Abilities Mutsuki was originally a regular human, but after having her body genetically modified, she has become a Quinx, in which she is capable of producing her own kagune. Her powers include: *'Bikaku Kagune': Like a ghoul, Mutsuki can create a Bikaku Kagune that she can use to block attacks and provides good striking force. Originally, she only had one, but after her experience with Torso, she has been able to create several of them. *'Kagune Detachment': Mutsuki has shown that she is capable of detaching fragments of her kagune and use them as dagger knives. *'Superhuman Durability': As part of her Quinx physiology, Mutsuki can take hard hits without taking critical damage. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to her enhanced modifications, Mutsuki is able to heal her wounds in a matter of seconds. *'RC Control': Mutsuki has managed to control the amount of RC cells in her body, making it easy for her to get passed through standard detection of RC cells. In addition to her abilities, Mutsuki has trained in the ways of martial arts, in which she has learned how to wield and throw daggers by Juuzou Suzuya. Gallery Tooru Mutsuki in PV 1.png Mutsuki re ch 01.png Tooru Mutsuki Illustration 2014.png Mutsuki illustration on Jun 19 2017.png Mutsuki Birthday.png Tooru Mutsuki's birthday illustration in the 2016 calendar on December 14th.png Mutsuki anime.png Tooru with knives in the anime.png|Tooru's knives. Mutsuki with white hair TG anime.png|Tooru with white hair, post-Rushima. External links *Tooru Mutsuki - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki pl:Tooru Mutsuki Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Perverts